pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:F0RG1V3
You know better than to sock? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not just sick of my old name. F0RG1V3 & F0RG3T 21:27, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::And I'm already sick of this one. djee djee. Thomas Dutch 21:33, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::: :P what does djee djee mean? A dutch laugh? 21:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::can you post as JJBerks to say this is your new account (just so we know you aren't some random-er who wants JJBerks banned). ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::kk will do, can someone quick help me out with my sig its broke again. 21:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yah its me. →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 21:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I can tell by this name that you're a Grade A Flaming Queer. Just get the fuck out now.--TahiriVeila 21:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Actually not, but he annoys me quite hard every now and then. And c, recursive redirects are very very fun. I'm a little unsure about what should be redirected where if move-replacing, so I messed around a little and let the page history be. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :and fu, I almost just choked on my drink :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::He annoys me everyday pretty much [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 23:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I dont annoy anyone here :P I usually am pretty anti-social and will only say something if it is of importance. Forgive 02:58, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::wtb link to userpage from sig. Life Guardian 03:23, November 18, 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3AF0RG1V3_%26_F0RG3T&diff=991232&oldid=991206 true tbh [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 03:51, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :NPA... pls. Forgive 03:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::cry fucking more christfag--TahiriVeila 03:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::wowwowow mature, are you an admin or something cause if so. PVX IS LOL. Forgive 03:54, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Build master, next best thing. Auron doesn't trust me with a banstick =\--TahiriVeila 03:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::I wouldn't either, this here just shows that your 11 years old and cry over anything God related. Forgive 03:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::11 year olds cant play gws it says 13+ only dont be stupid [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::My bro is 11 and he plays. :P Forgive 04:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm 19, attending Brown University, and disgusted that people still believe in an all powerful deity that cares about something as insignificant as the human race, let alone actively intervenes in the minutia of our daily lives. Society has come to the conclusion that the Sumerians, Egyptians, and Greeks were all deluded about their gods. Give it a few hundred years and the Abrahamic religions will just be the next in a long list of crazy superstitions we can't believe our ancestors worshiped. :) --TahiriVeila 04:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Frankly, ^. I go to church every week because i have to go with my parents(/sigh), but i honestly can't believe that i'm the only one who can think rationally in the whole fucking building. Life Guardian 04:04, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::And so it was that Galactic Federation Supreme Ruler Xenu rounded up all the aliens and sent them to Earth and blew them up with H-Bombs and volcanoes and captured their souls with magnets and made them watch 3d propaganda movies for days and days and sent them on the primitive humans. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::So did i win?--TahiriVeila 04:07, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Not really :p What you explained up there, was just point of view. Forgive 04:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes......the logical one. Great powers of deduction there watson--TahiriVeila 04:10, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I don't find that logical, that the world was created through another dimention. Forgive 04:13, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::.....what?--TahiriVeila 04:14, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::In evolution, some believe that the whole universe was made through an explosion from another dimention. That there is illogical. -Forgive 04:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::No, it's not. For one that has nothing at all to do with the theory of evolution by natural selection. Secondly there is a fair amount of circumstantial evidence that gives some credence to the multiple-universe theory and the idea that a significantly massive black whole will cause a tear in the fabric of spacetime resulting in the creation of a new universe. WTB less ignorance.--TahiriVeila 04:18, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Either god came from another dimension or the universe did, or one or the other existed eternally. There both just as incomprehensible. However, the world's existence can't be disproved, while god's is very arguable. Oh wait, I forgot.... some stuff happened between humans 5.5 billion years into the world's existence and we decided to write a fucking novel to exaggerate and fantasize about what happened. Christianity as a set of morals is fine. Christianity as a creation belief is completely mindless. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:19, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Tbh, most evolutionists don't theorize on the pre-existance of the universe. They leave that up to philosophers (since that's not science). And, a large number of moderate - liberal Christians are now actually defending evolution. As a matter of fact, some Christian groups always have; including: the earliest Baptists, Anabaptists, Disciples of Christ, etc. Most of which are more conservative now. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:20, 18 November 2009 :::::::::::::::And don't forget that virtually all modern science is made up. The difference is that scientific concepts actually eb and flow together, and make sense mathematically. The bible is a bunch of completely random shit. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Arguable that Christianity as a set of morals is fine but i'll give you that point. And i'll concede the possibility that the universe and natural laws as we observe them today could have been created by an entity more powerful than humanity. There's simply no way to disprove that claim, and theirs no way to explain how the universe as it is today came to be (the big bang theory explains the process of how the universe developed but includes no explanation of where the mass/energy involved in that process comes from). But there IS plenty of historical evidence that the kind of god depicted in the old/new testaments and the Koran does not now nor has ever existed. Cheers, going to sleep, trolling some more tomorrow mebs.--TahiriVeila 04:25, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ok, well believe what you WANT to believe and I'll believe what I WANT to believe. OK? -Forgive 04:23, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Delusion is never the answer no matter how nice a comfortable picture of the world and death it presents. The world's harsh, grow up and deal with it, don't try to escape that fact with religion. Because in the end that's what organized religion is: escapism--TahiriVeila 04:25, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::That's YOUR opinion, everyone has an opinion, what if I just trolled all the "SCIENCEFAGS" for believing that Science is absolute truth? -Forgive 04:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Then you'd be an ignorant bafoon who ignores empirical evidence =\--TahiriVeila 04:32, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::blah blah, IDC what you say, I believe strongly on my beliefs. --Forgive 04:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Yes but WHY do you believe so strongly in christianity. I realize you're young enough to have never yet questioned your faith, but saying you just blindly believe in something isn't good enough. Tell me WHY you believe, show me HOW it's important or correct.--TahiriVeila 04:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::I grew up in the church, but that didn't mean I was brainwashed by my parents, I actually tried my best to pull away from it all, but something happened when I turned 16 and started questioning my existance, I went to YG abunch of times and something clicked that I can't explain. My faith is just very strong now. --Forgive 04:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Lol, I'm always surprised at how few postmodernists there are online. Disrespecting religious practice is one thing, but it's probably poor form to attack the Bible or it's inherent faiths in regards to JJ. We're all free to believe as we want, so let's let him have that freedom as well. I know faith is a hotbutton topic, but it's probably a bad idea to antagonize JJ over it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:26, 18 November 2009 :::::::::::::::::This is PvX, where harassment and hazing based on completely personal beliefs that really don't belong on the internet is perfectly okay. And I already voted yes on your RfA, KJ :P [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:31, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Well, thanks, lol. But I was just saying what I think. Tbh, he has the right just like we do. And you'd be surprised how incredibly intuitive biblical texts can be when they're not read literally, which imo is one of the mainstay issues of modern Christianity. But that's boring, so.....I should say fuck something. FUCK THE POPE! Everyone cool with that? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:35, 18 November 2009 Hey, JJnigger, shut the fuck up. That is all. Pimpstrong ' 04:36, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Also inb4 BAWW 'Pimpstrong ' 04:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Not you too... Zzzzz. I personally think your a complete troll thunda and dont like you :P, and TahiriVeila i havnt even know existed till today :P -Forgive 04:40, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Cool story bro. 'Pimpstrong ' 04:42, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Tahiri is Goldenstar. And, tbh JJ, if you want them to respect your beliefs you need to give them a reason to. I'll leave the interpretation of that open-ended. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate]] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:43, 18 November 2009 ::::You better not ban me when you get admin D: Pimpstrong ' 04:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::ONVM, I remember Goldenstar --Forgive 04:47, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Only faggots didn't know Tahiri was Goldenstar. 'Pimpstrong ' 04:47, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::GG, Not like you, I like to spend my time socializing OUTSIDE the internet. I'm not really a social person here on wiki, I'm one of the people that actually come here for the builds. --Forgive 04:50, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You didn't need to be social to know Tahiri was Goldenstar you dumb shit. And pretty sure I spend more time outside than you 'Pimpstrong ' 04:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Nah nah, dude I come on here check stuff then get off, --Forgive 04:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::If I get admin and actually ban you, I promise it will be out of love. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate]] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 05:08, 18 November 2009 ::::::::::The fact that you come here for any reason besides trolling proves Bryan's point... [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 06:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Jj is an autist and everyone else are bad trollssss. Except for KJ ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not an autist chaos D: --Forgive 15:48, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::D: it varies, really. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Ehhh well if you look at chat in the past, I could see why I've seemed that:p I was really bad at the game --Forgive 16:04, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Are you trying to say I'm a bad troll? D: Pimpstrong ' 20:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Just appearing neutral. I'm in full support of this flame war! <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Wat? 'Pimpstrong ' 20:44, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Sig Police Needs work----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X]] 12:07, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :needs to link to your user and/or Talk page please =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:27, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Phen, sometimes, and just sometimes, you are amazingly hilarious <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:12, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::didn't notice the sig troubles XD. And I try Chaos =3 ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:27, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey you Stop being retarded. If someone's calling you bad, it's for a reason. So stop being bad. ··· Danny Hates Snow 04:52, 15 December 2009 (UTC) :its not always for a reason, its to bait. and people coming here to call him shit isn't helping. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo ( ) . 07:05, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :You are bad. Thomas Dutch 07:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry Thomas. :< ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:22, 15 December 2009 (UTC) :::Whenever he gets baited he says something really fucking stupid, and when people call him on it he says nou. At least other people can defend themselves or have the balls to say something that gets them banned. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 23:45, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Funny thing is I haven't said anything not logical or retarded. Just a bunch of bad trolls teaming up against me. —†Forgive & Forget† 02:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I'd remove my myspace link if I looked like that too (putting it there in the first place is dumb actually). — 03:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :haha funny thing is, I'm prolly 30x better looking than you! :D —†Forgive & Forget† 03:26, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::No that just simply isn't true. He is actually beautiful, you look like an emofaggot.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:27, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::You are also beautiful Chris <3 — 03:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::<3---ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Emofaggot nice one? And pics or it didn't happen. —Forget :) 03:32, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I would like to direct you to User:Star of Exile/PvX: Hawt or Nawt if that link doesnt work find it yourself because fuck you.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::because fuck you? Please think before you type. kthx —Forget :) 03:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::"kthx" Please think before you butcher the English language. Also you are a failure.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:41, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's called internet language, and dont worry, internet drama amuses me. —I am a massive faggot 03:54, December 16, 2009 (UTC) 03:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh and time to bring this to the AN doucher. —I am a massive faggot 03:54, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::LOL AND AGAIN. GOD YOU ARE SO EASY.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nice sig. also, since you removed the last comment like a shitter, "because fuck you" is also internet language, don't be a newfag — 03:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Just leave me alone, pls before someone gets banned. —Forget 04:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::i hope you die a slow death. you should quit pvx asap please. we've had to many complete retards around here lately, you faggot. now go sign me up on the AN too please -- 04:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Nah angelus your not worth it. just keep sucking dick NOM NOM NOM. ok? —Forget 04:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::ahh pulling out the good old "suck a dick" jokes eh? at least come up with something original -- 04:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'm pretty sure its 100% true though, and do I REALLY care if it's original? lol —Forget 04:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Be a man dammit! Stop sniveling like a dog!----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 04:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::he's butthurt — 04:10, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::aww poor baby.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 04:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::nah just sick of illiterates. —Forget 04:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Says the 15 y/o who justifies 1337 speek and can't form a coherent sentence.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 04:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You are retarded. End of story. —Forget 04:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::hey faggot, shut the fuck up -- 04:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Pull the banhammer toraen, angelus is more retarded then them :< —Forget 04:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::You're calling a college graduate and a Purdue attendee retarded, I don't see what you did there. — 04:19, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Please show that your a college graduate? You act like you're 5. —Forget 04:21, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::umad? -- 04:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::ugay? dick sucker? —Forget 04:21, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::i think your sig says it all right now :) -- 04:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::ANGELUS THAT IS WIN BEYOND BELIEF! Triple kill! Killing spree!----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 04:25, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I <3 Toraen —Forget 04:24, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Just because Toraen has us collared at the moment doesn't mean you win.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 04:26, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::it was worth it. see you in a week faggot -- 04:27, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Toodles. WIN. —Forget 04:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't bait them. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]-Gifts Plz19px 04:30, 16 December 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok will not. But if you haven't seen, they usually do the baiting. :/ —Forget 04:32, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I never bait anyone. All of my contributions are of high quality and for the good of the wiki. — 04:33, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::What is bait?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 04:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::http://www.btinternet.com/~kevin.l.j.knight/Pictures/Live_Bait.gif I think — 04:36, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Oh I see, there was no baiting done by us, only hooks? awesome.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 04:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Those stooppid hookers =/ --'[-©#@[$-]] (talk) '-- 12:31, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::You are in danger of the spelling police----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::You are in danger of being arrested by both the grammar and unable-to-read-sarcasm police forces. ··· Danny Hates Snow 18:41, 16 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::You are in danger of being two faced...witch is cool....somehow----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::wat? what does a witch being cool have to do with me being in danger of being two-faced? much less, how am i in danger of such a thing? ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:00, 16 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::All witches are cool. He was just stating fact. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:11, 16 December 2009 :::::::::::::::^pay attention----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Dear Jjberks, If you would like to file a formal complaint, you can do so here. I assure you that all complaints filed are taken quite seriously and disciplinary action may result if deemed necessary. Sincerely, ··· Danny Hates Snow 04:53, 16 December 2009 (UTC) :also, if you're curious, this is me. and yes, i'm much cooler than anyone you've ever had an actual conversation with. <3 ··· Danny Hates Snow 05:00, 16 December 2009 (UTC) btw Thunda is a college graduate. I can attest to this because I know him irl, more or less. Also, made me laugh pretty hard. Blade Runner, really? (Also, if you didn't know, no one can see that font unless they have it installed on their computers.) —''The preceding comment was added by'' Daññy (talk • ) 00:59, December 16, 2009 (CDT) and fucked up by Toraen and Life Guardian. Go flame them! :I tried again and got it to work, but his timestamp is also a link, so i didnt want to only do half the sig >.> Life Guardian 06:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I am not even sure what you two did, but wow. ··· Danny Hates Snow 07:15, 16 December 2009 (UTC) Gay Porn So I herd you like it